


drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk flirting, First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, meet cute, mentions of a cancelled wedding, mentions of past alex manes/omc, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: “That...is a wedding cake.”Alex pauses with a fork full of cake half way to his mouth as he hums his affirmative and keeps eating.“In a bar.”OrAlex meets Michael in a bar while eating his failed wedding cake.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write a fic at midnight after watching Christmas movies. 
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Also, I have nothing against lavender cake, it just didn't make the cut.

“That...is a wedding cake.”

Alex pauses with a fork full of cake half way to his mouth as he hums his affirmative and keeps eating.

“In a bar.”

Alex looks up at the whiskey laced voice and comes face to face with an angel. Or well, a very handsome man, with golden curls peeking out from underneath a black cowboy hat and a crooked smile. 

“It is.” Alex looks at his empty beer longingly, wanting to be  _ less _ sober, but then he’d have to stop eating cake and he hasn’t quite committed to that yet. 

The man hasn’t gone away yet so Alex takes another bite and gestures to the seat next to him.

“Do you want some?”

“Is it yours?”

Alex chokes on a piece of cake and then starts laughing as another beer is placed in front of him and the other man takes a sip of his own.

He’s just about to say something when a bartender drops a fork in front of his companion and watches as he takes a bite and then nearly chokes.

“Oh my god. That’s terrible.” The other man laughs as he brings a hand to his mouth as he looks at Alex wide eyed.

Alex starts laughing again because it really  _ is _ a terrible cake.

“It’s lavender.” Alex gets out between laughs.

“Lavender? Who the hell gets lavender as a wedding cake?”

“I know right?!” Alex finally takes a sip of his beer and ends up drinking most of it.

“I’m Michael.”

“Alex.” Alex smiles as Michael takes another drink. He tries the cake again and grimaces.

“How are you eating this?”

“Eh. It tastes better the more you drink.”

Michael smiles and Alex feels like he can’t breathe, because it’s a breathtaking smile.  _ Maybe he needs to lay off the beer.  _

“I bet. So, why are you eating it here and not at a wedding? Well, unless your wedding  _ was  _ here?”

“Uh, no. The wedding was  _ not _ here. It wasn’t anywhere really.”

“So you...ran off with the cake?”

“More like the groom ran off with the best man and I took the cake.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Alex stuffs another bite of cake in his mouth as Michael asks for more drinks.

“So your friends and family just let you leave and take the cake?”

“No family. A couple friends stayed behind to clean up and my buddies took advantage of the open bar. At least everyone got to take a plate of food home.” Alex shrugs and takes the shot that Michael has placed in front of him, thankful the tequila goes down easy. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. He was always a dick.”

“I’m assuming he picked this disgusting cake, so I believe it.”

Alex laughs and Michael joins him.

“He did. I didn’t even want to get married, but I figured it was just what you did.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but looks like you maybe dodged a bullet.”

Alex looks up at that as he eats more cake. “Not the first time.”

“You served?” 

Alex nods as he looks around the bar, The Wild Pony, as he sees some familiar Air Force uniforms.

“So, Private, how’d you end up here?”

“Captain.”

“Huh?”

“My rank. Captain. And it would’ve been Airman, not Private.”

“Ah, okay Captain, how’d you end up here?”

“You mean in a bar, halfway to drunk, sharing a three tier wedding cake with a stranger?”

Michael nods and Alex smiles. 

“Well, everything was ready to go and he walked in and said he couldn’t do this, that he was in love with someone else, and left. Most of his family followed and I took one look at the cake and grabbed it and walked around until I ended up here.”

“You didn’t want to go home?”

“Home? No, this isn’t home. He’s from here. My hotel didn’t seem very appealing.”

“Damn.” Michael whistles as he eats more cake and Alex shakes his head.

“This is really terrible.” Alex shakes his head but can’t stop smiling. “But I can’t stop eating it.”

“Me neither.”

“Thanks for sharing it with me.”

“Thanks for stealing it.”

“Stealing it?! I paid for it.”

Michael laughs and Alex thinks it’s the most beautiful sound. 

Who would’ve thought that his wedding day would end up with him single and sharing his wedding cake with a stranger.

“I guess you did.”

“Thank you.” 

Michael smiles and Alex shakes his head.

“Well, Alex, as much as I’m sure today hurt, and still hurts, I’m glad you ended up here.”

Michael takes off his cowboy hat and Alex watches as he shakes his head of gorgeous curls.

“Yeah, me too.”

**1 year later**

“So, husband, do you still think weddings are just what people do?”

Alex looks at Michael as they sit at  _ their  _ wedding reception and he smiles. 

“No, Michael.” Alex leans closer and kisses him, smiling into his mouth as Michael laughs. 

Alex is just about to suggest they get up and dance when Isobel’s shout stops him.

“Lavender cake?! Are you kidding me?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
